


The Jaw Titans

by EverlastingWonder24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats hate himn, Galliard Brothers as Jaw Titans, Gen, Marcel is a sweet Jaw, Porco being a grumpy Jaw but loves Bertl, Porco hates cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24
Summary: For LostOpiumThank you for your beautiful artwork. Your art is truly breathtaking.If you haven't already, please check out their work.https://twitter.com/LostOpium/status/1337487488978448392/photo/1If the galliard brothers were Jaw titans and needed some snuggles.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Jaw Titans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOpium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/gifts).



> Stay safe out there everyone and have a safe day <3

In a quiet well-kept apartment, the Jaw Titans slept soundly.

Marcel the Jaw titan was curled up on their caretaker’s pillow, dark hair sprawled around and forming that half-moon shape. His long tongue lagged outside of his pointed teeth, dreaming of catching cats and butterflies on his favorite pastime, walks.

Marcel grunted happily, a free leg kicking in the air as he ran in his dreams.

Further down the bed laid the younger Jaw Titan Porco, stretched out and taking up a decent amount of space. The faint soft grunts were heard from the content jaw titan who fanned out to take up as much room as possible.

As he dozed, the sun’s rays burst through the soft beige curtains, bringing its warm rays into the room.

Porco opened his eyes and yawned from his comfy spot on the bed, his blonde hair messy from sleep. Stretching out his limbs one by one, Porco slowly rolled over and laid on his soft belly. Grumbling from waking up, Porco noticed his brother slumber on but ignored him.

He did not feel like dealing with the elder Jaw Titan after last night’s fight over cuddles.

Instead, Porco rosed on his paws and hopped off the bed with a soft thud and thought about his plans.

Should he eat first than take his five-hour nap?

Prowl around to check for nasties and monsters that may harm his human?

Rip up the matted socks his human’s partner left one night?

Perhaps scan for hidden treats or find where that delicious, sweet tasting flat shape snacks box?

Or maybe….

Porco shook his head, golden locks flowing around his sharp face and sniffed in the air.

Ah. Perfect.

Now he knew what to do. 

First, he went about his morning business, taking care of the typical Jaw routine and then with a watchful eye stand by the patio door.

He took pride in this unspoken job, standing guard and keeping out any nasties that could harm his human.

This was his home.

Marcel came to his side not long after, taking a moment to stretch out his long limbs letting out a large yawn.

Porco stayed still, unbothered by his brother’s carful nudges and licks of good mornings staring hard at the newest threat. 

That damn cat was getting too close to his home.

Unable to get his brother’s attention, Marcel softly pawed him and went to take space on the couch.

After a few hours, Porco grew bored. He already scanned for nasties, ate his food, growled off that damn cat that keeps getting in the-

Marcel blinked lazily as Porco snarled and pawed the patio door, white jaw opened in a viscous sneer.

Marcel twisted his form to witness the cat freeze and freak out on Porco’s stance and groaned.

Moron

He huffed at his brother for terrorizing the cat, the simple thing was child’s play. Porco ignored him, too busy seeing that cat scamper away in flee.

The blonde titan smirked and chuffed at his success.

The day progressed then, but now with his duties taken care of, Porco wondered about his human.

Marcel noticed Porco nerves and let out a calm chuff to ease him, but Porco did not listen.

His human has not been back yet!

Porco paced back and forth in the hall, where food bowls were already emptied, and that box of flat snacks were still not found. Marcel guarded the patio watching the birds chirp and tweet from their perch.

Porco could not pay attention to the birds right now, his owner was missing!

After a few attempts of searching, the blonde Jaw let out a smile whine and slinked away. In slow steps, Porco headed to the bedroom and hopped on his human’s side. In a sad huff he slumped down, curling himself on the pillow and nuzzled gently.

What seemed like hours flew by, the door jingled, and keys rang in the air.

Porco jumped at the sound and follow Marcel ran to the door with excited grunts.

Porco knew that sound.

The door opened and their stood their human, their frame tall and their bag strapped over their shoulder.

“There you are!” Bertl greeted happily, closing the door just in time before Marcel ran out the door. “I’m back!”

Marcel growled loudly in greeting racing back and forth to exert his energy. Bertholdt laughed seeing the precious sweet jaw titans after running a few errands.

Porco could not help himself and dashed towards his human.

“Porco!” Bertholdt gleefully called, settling the bag beside the wall, “Did you keep the house and Marcel safe?”

Porco nodded and threw his arms up in the air, sitting on his bum with a grunt.

Bertholdt smiled at the younger jaw titan who waved madly in the air and sighed happily.

“Of course, Porco.” Bertholdt leaned forward and scooped up Porco. “I gladly give you uppies.”

Bertholdt encased long arms around Porco, cradling blonde locks with a tan hand. Porco felt his eyes tear up but shut them away to nuzzle in his human’s chest.

His human was home!

Bertholdt gently grazed across the soft locks and Porco let out his long happy high pitch growls that Bertholdt had learned long ago. 

A firm grasp gripped a free leg causing Bertholdt to look down. Not wanting to feel left out, Marcel gave his human the famous “Jaw” eyes that stole Bertholdt’s heart too.

Even now Bertholdt cooed at the cute sight.

“Come on.” Bertholdt encouraged the other, head titling down with a soft smile. “You too Marcel.”

The older jaw Titan climbed up Bertholdt and hugged the human from behind.

Bertholdt laughed gently and cuddled both of the Jaw titans in that hallway.

Bertholdt was so grateful to have them both.

That night both Jaws received those sweet snacks and at night they gathered for sweet slumber with their favorite person. All was well.


End file.
